1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to clothing protectors. In particular, the invention relates to a disposable, one-size-fits-all, and easy-to-wear clothing protector.
2. Related Art
Clothing protectors such as bibs are commonly used for several purposes. Bibs are used in restaurants while dining, for feeding babies, as well as for medical purposes such as at dentists"" offices. Thus, such clothing protectors may be required for adults as well as children. Clothing protectors, therefore, must fit a large variety of user sizes.
In order to accommodate the variety of heads and necks, bibs are often provided in several sizes. For example, a smaller size may be provided for children, and a larger size may be provided for adults. The need for different sizes increases the expense of production as well as the expense to the consumer.
Another problem with existing clothing protectors is the difficulty in placing them on a user. For example, in a dentist""s office, a clothing protector is required on the patient to prevent splashing on clothing during a procedure such as dental cleaning. Traditional clothing protectors at dentists"" offices often require a metal chain to be connected behind the patients neck to secure the clothing protector in place. This arrangement has several drawbacks. One drawback is the need for possible sterilization of the metal chain each time it is used, thus increasing the expense and time required for the sterilization process. Another drawback is the time required to actually install the metal chain and the clothing protector on the patient, increasing the length of time the patient must spend at the dentist""s office.